Guilt
by storyteller angel
Summary: re-vapmped R&R plz xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to NCIS nor do I own any of the characters this is just for fun.

Eventually the normally strong woman known as Jenny Shepherd had no more tears left to shed as she took her head off Gibbs shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry for leaving you on that god damn forsaken plane, I know you say that apologising is a sign of weakness. But this isn't Jenny the Agent or Jenny the Director apologising. This is Jen, your wife apologising and by the way I didn't mean to get your suit jacket wet." She whispered to him.

"You have no need to apologise to me, Jen. If anyone should be apologising it should be me." Gibbs told her.

At this Jenny's eyes went wide with shock, was she really hearing right or did she need to go and get her hearing tested?

Gibbs, the oh lord all mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting here beside her APOLOGIZING to her, if the situation wasn't so serious Jenny would have laughed or at least she would have secretly tapped it.

Once she was over the internal shock, Jenny had to asked him, if not to satisfy her own curiosity.

"What are you apologising for?" She asked, turning her body to face him.

"I let you down, when I swore to myself that I never would, after Shannon and Kelly. I thought I would never love again. Until I met you, Jen. I should have ran after you and stopped you from getting on that damn plane." Gibbs explained to her.

"What kind of wife, was/am I? One that leaves her husband on a plane with nothing more then a bloody Dear John letter and coat, you tell me that?" Jenny asked him, asd he continued to hold her.

"Jen, look at me." Gibbs softly demanded of her, to which she complied with.

"You made a mistake, hell I've made enough for the both of us, but I've forgiven you. I did a long time ago, so you have nothing to be sorry for." Gibbs told her.

"You've forgiven me?" Jenny asked her husband in shock.

"Yip." Gibbs replied, with his usual Gibbs trade mark smirk.

Jenny reluctantly pulled away from her husbands warm, comforting embrace when the phone on her desk sprang to life with groan Jenny answered it.

"Director Shepherd." She answers with the utmost professionalism to person on the other end.

"Ah Director, I want a video conference in MTAC immediately!" The Sec-Nav bellows down the line, almost deafening Jenny in the process at the sheer volume he used.

"The Sec-Nav?" Gibbs asked as Jenny put down the phone then rubbing her ear to try and get the ringing sensation to ease up at bit.

"Yeah, he wants to meet in MTAC and by the sounds of him, he was not one happy man." Jenny replied.

"I know I heard." Gibbs smirked.

"I have to go, you'll wait for me?" She asked, as the couple left the office and made their way into MTAC.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here for you." Gibbs replied, as he took a seat at the top of MTAC where he couldn't be seen in the dark, with his ever faithful cup of coffee in hand.

Jenny stepped in front of the MTAC cinema screen and adjusted her headset waiting for her conference with the Secretary Of The Navy to begin.

"Madam Director, the Sec-Nav will on in less then a minute." One of the technician informed her, to which Jenny smiled and gave her thanks.

Less then 30 seconds later the Sec-Nav appeared on the screen in front of were Jenny stood.

"Jennifer." He greeted her coldly, a stern look on his face.

"Mr Sec-Nav." Jenny returned the greeting, nervously.

"Jennifer, I am going to ask you some questions and if I find out or feel that your lying to me I will sack you on that very spot were you are currently stood, do I make myself clear?" Sec- Nav informed her.

"Yes Sir, crystal clear." Jenny replied with caution, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Do you or did you have any romanticism feeling for your subordinate special agent Jethro Gibbs?" He began,

"Yes Sir." Jenny simply replied.

"Are you or were you in a sexual relationship with the person that has been mentioned above?" He then asked her.

"Yes Sir." She replied again.

"Is there a marriage involved? Or a relationship of any kind at present?" He continue with his questions.

"Yes Sir" Came her response.

"How long?" He asked her.

"6 years sir." She replied.

"Children?" He asked.

"No." She answered him.

The Sec-Nav considered her answers that she provided him with and to say that he wasn't happy was the understatement of the century and then out of the blue he erupted like a volcano.

"Do you have any idea what a compromising position you've put me, Jennifer? A very difficult one that's what. You had better pray that me and my team can do damage control or else you will find yourself out of the job. I am so disappointed in you Jennifer I sure as hell expected better of you, especially you. We will speak at later date!" He yelled, and then signalled for the feed to be terminated.

Jenny released a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in, how could she think that he wouldn't check of course he would have.

"Nice one, Shepherd." She thought to herself.

Jenny power walked it back to her office knowing Gibbs wasn't far behind her. Jenny walked in, slamming the door behind so hard the walls shook from the radiations of the impact the door as it hit the frame and of course nearly hitting Gibbs up the face with it.

"What will happen noe ?" Gibbs asked her, as soon as they were inside her office.

"Well hee knows, so god knows what will happen next." Jenny told him.

"I didn't think he'd actually check." Gibbs replied.

"I don't know, but he was really pissed I mean he even threatened me with my job if he can't do damage control." Jenny explained to him.

"I know, what I want to know is just who to hell does he think he is!" Gibbs yelled the rhetorical question. but Jenny answered it anyway.

"He's the Secretary Of The Navy, that's who he is and if he sees fit to fire me then he can, no questions asked. Wait you were there?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I was. Well if he fires you, I'll walk and I can guarantee you half of this agency will walk out along with me too, see what he does then." Gibbs informed her, with his ever present smirk.

Jenny smiled at him then pulled her husband into a bone crushing hug that would rival one of Abby's.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear

"No problem, Jen. Lets go ho..I mean to your house." Gibbs quickly corrected himself.

"Jet, it's your home too." Jenny told him, as she took his hand and lead them to the Linkin town car that was waiting to take them to their Georgetown home.

They knew that they had alot to work through and they also didn't know what the outcome would be from Sec-Nav but they knew that as long as they had each other, they could over come anything


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to NCIS nor do I own any of the characters this is just for fun.

Eventually the normally strong woman known as Jenny Shepherd had no more tears left to shed as she took her head off Gibbs shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry for leaving you on that god damn forsaken plane, I know you say that apologising is a sign of weakness. But this isn't Jenny the Agent or Jenny the Director apologising. This is Jen, your wife apologising and by the way I didn't mean to get your suit jacket wet." She whispered to him.

"You have no need to apologise to me, Jen. If anyone should be apologising it should be me." Gibbs told her.

At this Jenny's eyes went wide with shock, was she really hearing right or did she need to go and get her hearing tested?

Gibbs, the oh lord all mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting here beside her APOLOGIZING to her, if the situation wasn't so serious Jenny would have laughed or at least she would have secretly tapped it.

Once she was over the internal shock, Jenny had to asked him, if not to satisfy her own curiosity.

"What are you apologising for?" She asked, turning her body to face him.

"I let you down, when I swore to myself that I never would, after Shannon and Kelly. I thought I would never love again. Until I met you, Jen. I should have ran after you and stopped you from getting on that damn plane." Gibbs explained to her.

"What kind of wife, was/am I? One that leaves her husband on a plane with nothing more then a bloody Dear John letter and coat, you tell me that?" Jenny asked him, asd he continued to hold her.

"Jen, look at me." Gibbs softly demanded of her, to which she complied with.

"You made a mistake, hell I've made enough for the both of us, but I've forgiven you. I did a long time ago, so you have nothing to be sorry for." Gibbs told her.

"You've forgiven me?" Jenny asked her husband in shock.

"Yip." Gibbs replied, with his usual Gibbs trade mark smirk.

Jenny reluctantly pulled away from her husbands warm, comforting embrace when the phone on her desk sprang to life with groan Jenny answered it.

"Director Shepherd." She answers with the utmost professionalism to person on the other end.

"Ah Director, I want a video conference in MTAC immediately!" The Sec-Nav bellows down the line, almost deafening Jenny in the process at the sheer volume he used.

"The Sec-Nav?" Gibbs asked as Jenny put down the phone then rubbing her ear to try and get the ringing sensation to ease up at bit.

"Yeah, he wants to meet in MTAC and by the sounds of him, he was not one happy man." Jenny replied.

"I know I heard." Gibbs smirked.

"I have to go, you'll wait for me?" She asked, as the couple left the office and made their way into MTAC.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here for you." Gibbs replied, as he took a seat at the top of MTAC where he couldn't be seen in the dark, with his ever faithful cup of coffee in hand.

Jenny stepped in front of the MTAC cinema screen and adjusted her headset waiting for her conference with the Secretary Of The Navy to begin.

"Madam Director, the Sec-Nav will on in less then a minute." One of the technician informed her, to which Jenny smiled and gave her thanks.

Less then 30 seconds later the Sec-Nav appeared on the screen in front of were Jenny stood.

"Jennifer." He greeted her coldly, a stern look on his face.

"Mr Sec-Nav." Jenny returned the greeting, nervously.

"Jennifer, I am going to ask you some questions and if I find out or feel that your lying to me I will sack you on that very spot were you are currently stood, do I make myself clear?" Sec- Nav informed her.

"Yes Sir, crystal clear." Jenny replied with caution, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Do you or did you have any romanticism feeling for your subordinate special agent Jethro Gibbs?" He began,

"Yes Sir." Jenny simply replied.

"Are you or were you in a sexual relationship with the person that has been mentioned above?" He then asked her.

"Yes Sir." She replied again.

"Is there a marriage involved? Or a relationship of any kind at present?" He continue with his questions.

"Yes Sir" Came her response.

"How long?" He asked her.

"6 years sir." She replied.

"Children?" He asked.

"No." She answered him.

The Sec-Nav considered her answers that she provided him with and to say that he wasn't happy was the understatement of the century and then out of the blue he erupted like a volcano.

"Do you have any idea what a compromising position you've put me, Jennifer? A very difficult one that's what. You had better pray that me and my team can do damage control or else you will find yourself out of the job. I am so disappointed in you Jennifer I sure as hell expected better of you, especially you. We will speak at later date!" He yelled, and then signalled for the feed to be terminated.

Jenny released a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in, how could she think that he wouldn't check of course he would have.

"Nice one, Shepherd." She thought to herself.

Jenny power walked it back to her office knowing Gibbs wasn't far behind her. Jenny walked in, slamming the door behind so hard the walls shook from the radiations of the impact the door as it hit the frame and of course nearly hitting Gibbs up the face with it.

"What will happen noe ?" Gibbs asked her, as soon as they were inside her office.

"Well hee knows, so god knows what will happen next." Jenny told him.

"I didn't think he'd actually check." Gibbs replied.

"I don't know, but he was really pissed I mean he even threatened me with my job if he can't do damage control." Jenny explained to him.

"I know, what I want to know is just who to hell does he think he is!" Gibbs yelled the rhetorical question. but Jenny answered it anyway.

"He's the Secretary Of The Navy, that's who he is and if he sees fit to fire me then he can, no questions asked. Wait you were there?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I was. Well if he fires you, I'll walk and I can guarantee you half of this agency will walk out along with me too, see what he does then." Gibbs informed her, with his ever present smirk.

Jenny smiled at him then pulled her husband into a bone crushing hug that would rival one of Abby's.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear

"No problem, Jen. Lets go ho..I mean to your house." Gibbs quickly corrected himself.

"Jet, it's your home too." Jenny told him, as she took his hand and lead them to the Linkin town car that was waiting to take them to their Georgetown home.

They knew that they had alot to work through and they also didn't know what the outcome would be from Sec-Nav but they knew that as long as they had each other, they could over come anything


	3. Chapter 3

Guilt

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to NCIS nor do I own any of the characters this is just for fun

Chapter Three

After a 20 minute drive Jenny and Gibbs. Driver pulled up outside their Georgetown home, the drive over a had been in a comfortable silence as Jenny muld over the days events and Gibbs stole quick glances over at his wife while still not be noticed.

Once inside, Jenny went to her study while Gibbs secured the house and set the alarm.

"You want to order takeout?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah." Came Jenny one worded reply.

30 minutes later their food had arrived and now they sat in the study eating their food and engaged in conversation.

"What was that you were writing when I came in with the food?" Gibbs asked her.

"My resignation letter." Jenny told him.

"Your what?" Gibbs asked, doing a doubt take as to what his wife had just said.

"You heard me, Jet!" Jenny snapped at him.

"You don't need it Jen, the Sec-Nav won't fire you. He would be making the biggest mistake of his career if he were to do that because he knows that if he were to do that the entire agency would grind to a halt." He explained to her.

"You don't know that and I would deserve it if only I had just been honest from the start." Jenny scrolded herself.

Gibbs got up and walked over to were his wife was sitting and lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb and stared right into her eyes.

"You were on hell of an agent Jen and your a damn good director and don't you dare put yourself down ever, do you hear me?" He asked her.

"Ok, you coming to bed, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." Jenny asked him.

"Now how can I refuse an invitation like that." Gibbs replied

Jenny just smiled back in return and led them upstairs.

A few hours later Gibbs rolled over to find that Jenny's side of the bed empty.

He frowned and made his way downstairs to see the front wide open, quickly grabbing his side arm and running outside.

"JENNY!". He yelled over the rain.

"Over here." A small voice replied.

"Jen?" He asked as he approached her.

He sat down next to her on the lawn of their front yard.

"What are you doing out here? you'll catch a death." He gently exclaimed her.

"I'm not cold." Jenny stubbornly told him.

"Like hell your not! Your shivering Jen." He informed her.

"If my dad was here now, he would be so ashamed of me! God his ass would be in my face from beyond the grave, jet." Jenny cried into his shoulder.

"No he wouldn't Jen. If he loved you the way I know he did, which I have no doubt of and I also think that if he was still alive today that he would have been so proud of you it would have been unreal." Gibbs told her.

"You really think so?" Jenny asked him.

"I know so." Gibbs replied, smiling at her.

"Lets go inside." Jenny told him.

The couple went inside and enjoyed the rest of their night.

The next morning he came in to work and found his wife standing looking over her 'kingdom' from the catwalk as she drank her morning coffee and when he finally made it to his desk he turned and nodded a 'good morning' and she smiled at him and he noticed how her eyes sparkled like emeralds. but today she had that little extra smile, the sparkle in her eyes and spring in her step, but something was off and not right..

He felt his gut starting to act up. "Everything alright, Gibbs?" Kate asked him

"I'll be back in a minute." Gibbs said before taking the stairs two at a time to his wife's/Director's office.

Just as Gibbs entered the office where Cynthia would sit she got up and stood in front of him trying to stop him from going in

"The director doesn't want to be disturbed Special Agent Gibbs." she said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Ugh huh." Was all he said before going into Jenny's office.

He opened the door and almost laughed at what he found. Jenny was sat at her desk with surrounding tissues, others were scrunched up and covering her office.

"Sorry Director, I tried to stop him." Cynthia said apologising to her.

"It's ok Cynthia." Jenny said her voice all bunged up.

Cynthia then shut the door leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"Jen, go home you're sick." He told her, walking over to his wife's desk.

"I am not sick." She began but sneezed which made her dizzy.

"Uh huh yeah sure you're not." Gibbs told her, sarcastically moving over and putting his hand on her forehead.

She sighed at the comforting coolness of his hand on her head.

"Jen, you've got temperature, lets get you home, come on I'll drive you." He told her lovely.

"Fine." Jenny replied, finally relented too tired from lack of sleep after a night of constant coughing in the early hours and other things.

Gibbs got her jacket and bag and guided her out of the office his hand in hers.

"I will be back later call me in case a case comes in DiNzzo your in charge." Gibbs told his team, as he let with his wife, all three agents nodded at him.

As Gibbs helped her into his car, Jenny looked at him.

"Thank you." She told him.

"No need to thank me Jen, it's what I'm here for." Gibbs replied, giving her his usual grin

When they reached their home, Jenny was surprised when there was a surprise at her front door.

"Jet, what's that?" She pointed to the box that was sitting at the front door.

"You present." Gibbs replied as if it was the most simplest answer in the world.

Leaving her standing with her mouth open shocked.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there and wait until you get even more sick that I have to take you to the hospital." He asked as he entered the study..

Jenny closed her mouth quickly and let a small smile grace her lips before walking into the house.

Gibbs pampered his wife like a princess all night and the days that followed util she was well again and ready to go back to work as the team hadn't got a case.

"Will you get the present that you got me it's in the kitchen." Jenny asked him one night as they lay on the sofa watching a movie.

"Sure." Gibbs replied as he got off the sofa.

While he was gone the phone rang which Jenny answered.

"Shepherd." She answered.

"Jennifer." The Sec-Nav replied.

"Sir, I've been expecting your call." Jenny told him.

"I'm going to cut the pleasantries and get the point of this phone call." He replied harshly.

"I understand Sir." Jenny answered nervously.

"Now the fact that you lied to me and kept your marriage a secret has thrown my trust in you a hell of a lot, but in saying that for me to fire you would be suicide therefore you can keep your job, but make no mistake Jennifer I will be watching your every move and if I so much smell a hint of defeat again I WILL fire you, do I make myself clear, Jennifer?." He asked her.

"Yes sir absolutely crystal clear." Jenny replied, breathing a sigh of relieve.

"Very well I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of you night." The Sec-Nav told her and with that ended the conversation.

"Who was on the phone?" Gibbs asked as he came back into the living room.

"Sec-Nav." Jenny replied.

"Well?" He asked.

"I can keep my job but and I quote he will be watching my every move and one mistake and I will be out". Jenny told him, using her fingers as quotation marks.

"That son-of-a bit.." Gibbs was cut off by his wife.

"Jet, I was lucky I got to keep my job, now where's this present that you got me?" She smile at him.

"Here." He told her as he handed it over.

Jenny opened the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Paris." She whispered.

"Yup." He replied.

Jenny didn't say anything for a long time.

"You don't to go?" Gibbs asked carefully.

"I don't to go? Hell yeah I want to go, try stopping me." Jenny laughed at him.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, you know?." Gibbs told her with the mocked expression of hurt on his face.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jenny laughed even harder at him.

Gibbs walked towards Jenny and snatched the tickets out of her hand.

"Jet, What are you doing? get back here." She called after him.

"You have to catch me first, honey." He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Jenny let out another laugh before she ran up the stairs after him.

A/N I apologize for the mistake made with the last update. please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything. nor is this for monetary purposes.

A/N Ok, so I had this on my other account but I forgot my password lol so I had to make up a new account. This is set in season 3 and completely AU.

Jenny Shepherd sat in the front row of MTAC watching the mission that Tom was running develop and unfold on the screen in front of her.

She heard her former boss and lover enter the room and had begun to speak to the current Director and if she was honest with herself it sent shivers down her spine.

She sat there with berated breathe as Gibbs and the Director finished up their conversation and then slowly rose to her feet and turned round.

"Hello Jethro." She greeted him with a smile.

Jethro stood there frozen on the spot as the flashbacks ran behind his eyelids.

"Jen." He greeted her in return.

"Shall we skip the you haven't changed in a bit bull." She resorted the rhetorical question at him.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen." Gibbs throw back at her.

Jenny turned on her heels and exited MTAC with Gibbs not far behind her.

"I've missed you, Jen." Gibbs told her as they reached the middle of the stairs, with Gibbs over taking her so that he was able to face her as he told her.

"There will be no off the job, Agent Gibbs." Jenny replied with a cold tone and expression to match.

"That's a shame, I've missed you. Jen." Gibbs told her, with his trade mark smirk in place.

Jenny ignored him and proceeded to make her way down to the bullpen, with not having to look behind her to know that Gibbs following her.

"Agent DiNozzo, are you finished with your paperwork?." Jenny asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." Tony replied.

"Very well, you all may go home." Jenny said, addressing the entire team.

"Director." Jenny heard Gibbs speak from behind her, were he had been standing since Jenny had entered the bullpent to speak to the team.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, is there a problem?." Jenny asked through gritted teeth.

"No Director." Gibbs replied as he set his jaw.

Once the little confronation was over between the two bosses the team didn't weast anymore time in high tailing out of there.

They had just reached the elevator when their bosses voice bounced off the walls of the bullpen so loud that the agents swore that they could feel them vibrate.

"Did I say you could leave?". He yelled at his team so loud Jenny physically flinched at the volume of him voice.

A number of "No boss." and "Sorry boss.". soon followed as the team made there way back to their desks.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and he knew if looks could kill he would one deas man ten times over.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I am the Director of this agency and if I want to relieve a team of duty then I will and I do not have to consult with you. Now I have dismissed your team because they have been working 37 hours straight and you and I both know that they are exhausted and need some rest at least." Jenny ever so calmly informed him, all the while trying to keep her breathing under control, because the last thing that she wanted to do was lose her temper in the middle of the bullpen on her first day of being Director.

Gibbs knew by the look on his former partners, lovers and now bosses face that she meant business and who was he to dare try to challenge her.

With a grunt Gibbs let his team go.

Once the team had been given permission to leave, they rode the elevator to the NCIS parking lot, once there the team said there goodbyes and got in their cars.

Mcgee quickly drove off towards his apartment, but Tony held back.

"Kate, shall we just take my car and then come back early in the morning to collect yours?." Tony asked the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You read my mind." Kate replied, with the smallest of smiles.

The two agents reached Kate's apartment and preceeded to get out of the car when Tony's voice grounded her to a halt.

"Kate, can I come in?." He asked, sheepishly.

Kate just rolled her eyes at him and nodded her head to indicate that it was ok to for him to come into her apartment.

Once they had made it to the surprisingly warm apartment, considering the hours they had just worked.

Tony made himself comfy on the sofa while Kae made them some drinks.

"Today was really something, wasn't it?." Tony aske rhetorical question.

"It make you think." Kate told him, as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, that it does." Tony smiled at her.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed, lock up for me?." She asked and began to make her way down the hall.

"Kate!" Tony called after her.

"Yeah". She answered.

"Lets just sell my apartment and I'll move in here, I mean there's no point anymore in having two apartments, because do you know I'm done all the secretesy, I nearly lost you today. Your my wife and to hell with what Gibbs or anybody else says or thinks, if I lose my job then I lose my job." Tony told her.

Kate just smiled at him and that was all the confirmation that he needed.

Once they team had gone, Jenny made her way to her office, to which Gibbs soon followed, once there Gibbs exploded like a man processed.

"Who to hell to you think you are?." Gibbs yelled at her.

"Last time I checked my birth certificate it said Jennifer Marie Shepherd." Jenny sicastically replied.

"Don't be smart, Jen it doesn't suite you." Gibbs returned in frustration.

"I'm not, you asked me a question and I answered it." Jenny replied, again with sarcastic.

"Is that what you do now, is it? your not content with breaking people's hearts, you have to be ignorant and rude too? that's real nice Jen, very smooth." Gibbs yelled back at her, knowing as soon as the words left him mouth that it was a low blow even for him.

Once he looked up and saw the look of hurt and devastation on her face, his heart dropped into his stomach and he knew he well and truly had gone to far.

"Jen, I didn't mean that, I was ju.." Gibbs cut himself short once he seen the tears that made there way down Jenny's checks and Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that it took a heel of alot for Jennifer Marie Shepherd to cry.

"That was one of the hardest decision of my life I've ever had to make and how dare you throw that in my face?" Jenny yelled at him.

Gibbs jsut stared at her.

"What? Not got a snide or sarcastic comeback? Anything else you want to throw at me while your at it? why don't you go for the hatrick because I know you hate me." Jenny yelled at him again.

Before Gibbs knew what he was doing he had marched over to were Jenny was standing and gripped her by arms and yelled at her.

"I could never hate you, Jen I don't want Jenny the Director or Jenny the agent I want you Jen, the woman I love, I want just my wife back." Gibbs whispered to her and let go of her arms and pulled her into the tightest of hugs, to which Jenny broke down as Gibbs gently rocked her back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I still don't own anything :(

It had been 3 months since Kate and Tony had the chat in Abby's lab and they had arranged and been for an appointment with a world leading specialist and hadn't gone as well as the couple expected.

Even since the appointment Tony noticed that wife hadn't been herself at all and that in itself concerned him a great deal, as they went through a course of IVF treatment that was more suited for the couple and their needs and were on waiting on the results.

"Kate, you wanna grab some lunch?" He asked his wife, who was staring into space as he approached her desk.

Kate looked up from her computer and smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not." She replied.

The couple gathered their belongings and headed for the elevator.

Jenny sat in her office going through the mountains of case reports and feeling like she was signing her life away at the same time.

As usual her door was flung open without a care in the world.

"Jet, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile, already knowing who it was without even having to look up and see who the person was.

"What you can do for me? No, this time its more like what I can do for you". He told her.

"What's it gonna cost me this time?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I'm taking you out for lunch." Gibbs told her.

Jenny looked at him in surprise, slowly letting a smile grace her features.

"Your taking me out to lunch?" She asked him double checking she had heard him right.

"Yes, Jen you heard me right I'm taking my beautiful wife out to lunch." He smiled back at her.

Jenny smiled at her husband and pulled her coat from the back of her chair and linked arms with him and headed for the stairs to the elevator.

Meanwhile Tony and Kate were enjoying a nice lunch by the river, with the conversation flowing nicely and the Delius food the couple were having a great time in each others company and letting the worries of the world slip from their shoulders if only for an hour or so.

Their conversation was cut short by Kate's cell phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Is this Caitlyn DiNozzo?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she." Kate replied.

"This is Doctor Hanna, from the fertility clinic." The Doctor told her.

"Is there something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Oh I'm sorry no no nothing's wrong, I have your results back if you and your husband would like to come into the clinic." Her Doctor explained to her.

"Yes, yes Of course we'll be there as soon as possible." Kate told her, ending the phone call.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"It was Doctor Hanna, are results are back." Kate replied to his question.

"That was quick!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes T that quick." She laughed.

Elsewhere Jenny and Gibbs were sat in Shannondoe park, while they ate their lunch and enjoyed the outdoors.

"So what time does your dads train arrive at?" Jenny asked her husband.

"Six." He replied.

"And you have made up the guest room?" She asked him for what seemed like the tenth time that week.

"Yes Jen, stop worrying, will you?" Gibbs asked.

"Ok, ok sorry you know what I'm like everything has to be perfect." Jen laughed.

The couple finished their lunch and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

At the clinic Tony and Kate sat patiently waiting for the results that could change their lives, and to say that they were nervous was an understatement, but the big question was.

Would they get what they always dreamed of or would they leave the clinic in the wake of disappointment and heartache.


End file.
